Jean Grey (Earth-30847)
, Phoenix Force | Universe = Earth-30847 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Westchester County, New York | Quotation = You better leave while I can still hold Dark Phoenix at bay. |Speaker = Phoenix | QuoteSource = Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 115 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Annandale-on-Hudson, New York | Creators = Capcom | First = | HistoryText = Phoenix appeared at the last second where the villains (Doctor Doom, Super-Skrull, Dormammu, Magneto, and Galactus (whose shadow appears from the smoke) combine their powers and attack Ryu all at once. Phoenix saved him at the last second, using her telekinesis to block the attacks. She then used her Healing Field in a large form to restore the strength of all the other heroes, and flew forward with Phoenix Rage, facing the villains on her own. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Jean Grey of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Jean Grey of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *Phoenix is unique among the fighters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 as she doesn't have a specific alignment due to her role as the "White Phoenix of the Crown". However, she still retains her general affiliation with the X-Men. *During her winning quote in regular Phoenix form, you can see glimpses of cosmic flames as Jean struggles to contain the malevolent Dark Phoenix entity. *Interestingly, for each character ending a box is showing their name in Marvel vs Capcom 3 continuity. But for Phoenix, instead as "Phoenix" the box writes her name as "Jean." This also happens with Iron Man (Tony Stark) and Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *Phoenix is the only character in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 with a Level 5 Hyper Combo. *Phoenix's ending involves the heroes congratulating her on defeating Galactus. However, Dark Phoenix has awakened during the struggle, and prepares to fight the heroes. *She has the lowest stamina/health of all the characters in the game with only 420,000, and in the Ultimate version of the game her health is even lower with about 350,000. *MvC3 uses the Marvel character's Super Hero name. Jean Grey's being Phoenix had been hilariously confused for Phoenix Wright before one was to watch her Reveal trailer. While nobody was expecting to see her, Wright had a high fan demand, so when posts that read "MvC3 Phoenix Trailer" people would immediately get the idea it was Wright, however not only was it proven wrong but Phoenix Wright is referred to by his full name, which might have been odd to have him referred to simply by Phoenix. *Phoenix's rival in MvC3 seems to be Mike Haggar. One reason is because Phoenix has the lowest stamina in MvC3/UMvC3, despite the fact that realistically, she is one of the strongest characters. Haggar, on the other hand, is just a normal man who is a former pro wrestler, but he has very high vitality, but realistically wouldn't be able to hold his own against Phoenix. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Phoenix Force Category:Grey Family Category:Summers Family